


There You are

by WRITEROFLIGHT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRITEROFLIGHT/pseuds/WRITEROFLIGHT
Summary: Derek finds his mate and it's better than breathing. it's like coming home, there's nothing like it.Based on the song HOME- morgxn - vital





	There You are

The music made Derek’s chest vibrate, and the lights made him look even taller, with the way the bodies all around him kept jumping and moving to the beat.

It felt like sin, fire running through his veins the moment he locked eyes with the stranger at the other side of the room. Wild energy cursing through him. ‘Mate’ his inner self provided, roaring with intent and desire to cross the room and hold him still, never let him go and bite and be bitten in an intimate dance together, forever.  
It was home, Derek realized. 

So he approached, avoiding the bodies in between them with a grace that made Derek’s inner wolf preen, no doubt the man was having the same feelings and desires, if his eyes roaming Derek’s steps was anything to go by. His eyes bright like whiskey never leaving Derek’s, like melted gold that reminded the wolf in front of him of a delicious beta. 

“There you are” the man whispered, and Derek understood, because he felt the same. Like he had finally found his way back, finally breathed for the first time in forever, like howling to the moon for the first time. Because right here and there, looking right back at him was his moon. 

Derek felt himself smiling. A bright, shy and intimate smile that would have been able to illuminate the whole room.

Taking a step closer, he raised his eyebrows in question before reaching a hand to hold the man’s face, feeling his chest rumble when the man laughed the moment his hand touched his cheek, a pleasant warmth engulfing them as if all their lives they had been cold without knowing it. 

“Can I have your name?” Derek found himself asking before he could think of it, just needing to know what name he would whisper every night for the rest of his life, what word to scream at the moon and what sound he would breath until his last. 

“Stiles” the man smiled, reaching a hand of his own to lock fingers with the one close to his face, kissing it lightly before lowering it to his neck, allowing Derek to feel his pulse, not only hear it. 

At the curious head tilt stiles gave him he answered himself.

“Derek” he whispered, before closing the space between them. And he knew right there, by the way Stiles stumbled into the kiss and his body fitted into his arms that nothing in the world would ever be the same.

Nipping at his mate’s lip, Derek smiled at the way the breath came out of Stiles in a filthy moan, but it was when he felt Stiles’ nails dig into his shoulder blades with intent and challenge to take him in closer that what came out of Stiles lips was a full on laugh, quickly moaning back at the way Derek roared into his neck  
It was perfect. 

No words could ever describe it, there was nothing like it.

So they danced until morning, and all the days after that.


End file.
